


Subtle Acts of Devotion

by mediumgrave



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Church Sex, F/M, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Manipulation, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Warlock/Cleric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: She really was too obvious.“You want to fuck me, don’t you?”She froze, his foot against her breast, her hand on his ankle.“I won’t tell a soul.”





	Subtle Acts of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 14 - Boot Worship from @RonTheMess on Twitter's kinktober list

Hours before it was found in ashes, Alphonse found himself at the entrance to the temple of Artemis. “Found himself” being the story he’d tell if anyone thought to question him. Though, no one had thought to yet.

He “found himself” letting himself inside as the storm poured outside. The rain was thick and heavy, anyone would have been lucky if they seen him enter.

His footsteps were heavy and wet as he crossed its threshold. He didn’t bother with being quiet. If he had been correct he would be the only one here.

Fate had it he wasn’t exactly correct. A half elven woman encased in earth colored robes hurried her way out from a back room. She looked about as surprised to see him as he felt to see her.

“Oh! I’ll go grab a towel!” Without a greeting she rushed back to the room she came from.

Alphonse ignored the sound of a faint laugh as he kneels down in front of the altar that is the main centerpiece for this room.

He folded his hands in front of him, and closed his eyes. Well, he’d just need to find his way around this new obstacle.

He heard footsteps and the sound of water. He counted to three in his head before standing to face her.

She smiled warmly and handed him a towel, in her other hand was another and a bucket of water. “My apologies if I interrupted your time with Our Lady.”

Alphonse returned the smile and gave an attempt to towel dry his hair. “Don’t worry yourself about that. I appreciate your kindness. I apologize if my appearance startled you. I imagine that you weren’t expecting any guests given the current weather.”

“It’s really no issue”

_Liar. You clearly would rather have it so you were here on you own._ “Well, I thank you for you and your lady’s hospitality. I’m afraid I have another apology to make, I seem to have tracked some of the storm in with me.” He gave a vague gesture to the mud trailed behind him.

“Oh!” She pretended to notice it for the first time. A hard trick to pull off while holding the second towel. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’ll take care of it.”

True to her word she got on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the ground.

Pathetic really.

Alphonse sat on the raised stage next to the altar and watched her.

“So, what brings you to the temple?”

Alphonse’s eyes trace over her bent figure. “I got caught in the storm, I figured that if anyone was here they wouldn’t cast me out the same as a merchant would for loitering.”

“I really would hope they would be kinder than that. But, I suppose some of them can be a little grouchy.” The robes did nothing for her. Only drove his curiosity as to what lay beneath.

“They really can.” He crosses his legs and leans back on his hands. “Are you normally at the temple this late?”

“Oh, no. The same storm that brought you in got me a little stuck here. Not that I’m really complaining, I enjoy being in Our Lady’s presence.”

He can pin the lie again. The particular phrasing of her sentence shows him that she would rather be home. Otherwise she wouldn’t be stuck. Wouldn’t need to say she wasn’t complaining. “I understand, she has a way of calling people doesn’t she?”

“Yes she absolutely does.” She stood, and faced the man sitting on the stage. By his design her eyes caught the mud on his soles. "Oh! Your shoes!"

He gave her a soft laugh. "My apologies, but I'm afraid I may get more mud on your floors when I leave."

He watched her run through her possibilities before following through with the one he knew she would. "I can clean them for you!"

"That would be lovely." He didn't bother to pretend to say she didn't need to. That false kindness wouldn't get him anywhere, it presented an opportunity for her to back out of this. He really couldn’t have that.

She grabbed her bucket and knelt in front of him.

He handed the towel used to dry his hair with a sweet smile.

They didn’t speak to one another. The only sounds that were their companions was the storm and the occasional dunk of fabric into water. She held his foot in her hand tenderly as she worked at the sole. The pressure was enough to reach through the rubber bottom of his boot, he could feel each of her motions against his flesh.

He could feel the way she wanted to be gentle. The way she had to keep changing her pressure to be more rough with the stubborn earth caught in the crevases of his shoe. She really did try very hard to please him.

The pressure changed to the top of his foot as she got rid of some of the light traces of mud that splashed onto the surface. He let his ankle roll forwards until the toe of his boot pressed into her chest. She pretended not to notice. Instead, she cleaned the calves of his boot and leaned forward into the contact.

The process repeated on his other foot. He watched her, eyes half lidded as he took in how low she looked here. The little ways she responded to each slight change in position. She really was too obvious.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

She froze, his foot against her breast, her hand on his ankle, the towel on the underside of his calf.

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“I-”

“If you want to just do it.”

The towel dropped to the floor as she kissed the shin of his shoe.

He couldn’t help the way his soft smile shifted into a smirk.

She placed gentle kisses down his calf to the toe of the boot. She was reverent in the way that she covers each spot of leather with her mouth. She shifted her devotion from goddess to mortal in little time at all.

Alphonse found that thought empowering. It wasn’t even him she was worshiping, it was the mere shoes he wore. She was drawn in by the lowest part of him and ready to detach herself from deity instantly.

She really was pathetic, wasn’t she.

He let her take his other foot and watched as she changed her technique for this foot. She pressed an experimental lick of tongue to its sole. She hesitated for a moment, but she knew she was already too deep in. She covered the entire boot with her saliva. It was different from the kisses. While the kisses were gentle and honoring, the licks are hungry.

Well, he was glad to give her what she wanted.

He pressed his foot into her chest again and pushed her back.

For a moment she looked frightened.

“Why don’t you pleasure yourself with it?”

He watched her face flush red as if what she was doing wasn’t already filthy. Hypocrite.

He used his toe to follow the curve of her breasts. His touch was slow and teasing as he waited for her to respond.

But she was much too polite to say out loud that she was a filthy whore who wanted to fuck herself on his boots.

“You do want to, don’t you?”

Alphonse didn’t need her to tell him, but he still wanted affirmation that all his logic so far had been correct.

She nodded.

“Do it.”

She hiked the fabric of her robes up and adjusted herself so that one of Alphonse’s feet was pressed between her thighs.

“Good. You know what you want to do.”

She did. She let the robes fall around her as she began rubbing her cunt on the leather and moaned.

That was the first noise she’d make that night.

She held onto the stage as she ground herself into his boot. Her hips worked themselves in slow round movements enjoying the way the smooth leather felt against her clit.

These movements were much too slow for what he needed. He encouraged her with rolls of his ankle, the top of his shoe teasing against her entrance. The extra stimulation caused her to grow more needy, more impatient. So she quickened the pace of her hips, opting for the quickness of thrusts rather than rolls.

Well, Alphonse was glad to help give her a sexual awakening. But, it wasn’t her he did this for.

He made a show of sliding his hand down his stomach and into his pants. He held onto her gaze as he slid his fingers across his wet opening before sliding into himself easily.

Alphonse’s noise was performatively loud. He didn’t miss the way her eyes widened at his volume, he knew she was still embarrassed by all of this. But he also knew that anyone outside wouldn’t have heard them due to the rolls of thunder. He was a man of opportunity, so he took everything he had.

Each chased their pleasure. One as a sign of submission, the other as a sign that he didn’t need her. One desperately finding friction with hips, the other lazily fucking himself. One with gentle gasps and moans, the other with lude wet fingering and performance.

Despite the distraction that pleasure brought, he is still able to catch her as her pleasure was about to find its climax. It was obvious in the way her noises grew louder. The way her hips sped up and her eyes finally fell closed.

He slipped another hand down the fabric of his pants to work at himself. He wasn’t about to waste all of this time to not cum himself.

The altar to the virgin goddess fell to the ground as the two of them tumbled over orgasm.

It took the priestess a moment to recognize what had happened.

When she did she gave a frightened look to Alphonse whose face was no longer pretending to be kind.

“Well, you certainly were fun. But, I have places to be.”

He spoke a language full of sharp noises and hisses she didn’t understand.

He kicked her onto her back and stood.

There was a flicker of shadow before the candles in the temple were snuffed out.

No one heard a thing over the sounds of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Some experimentation with tense, I usually don't write in this one so it was a bit of an experiment


End file.
